


Days of Summer

by AellaIrene



Series: A Dream of Possibilities [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyons, April 2002. JTF-12, at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Summer

The sun is bright when they come out onto the steps of the church, and Clyde takes a pair of sunglasses out of his jacket's inner pocket. Emily squints at him, grateful for her hat's wide brim. There's something funny about him, but she can't say what it is--until Sigrid Almgren comes out behind them, takes one look at Clyde, and drawls, in a creditable Russian accent, "I haf been vaiting for you, Meester Bond."

"You'll never get away with this!" Clyde responds, managing an accent even worse than Sean Connery's.

"Please don't give Sean a heart attack at his daughter's christening," says Tsia. "And move, you're blocking the way, and most of us are armed."

"By all means, let us avoid a massacre on the steps of the Église Saint-Paul," Clyde says, and steps out of the way to let Tsia, and the rest of the christening guests, past. Emily follows, and Jeremy Wolff shears off to stand beside her, looking faintly bemused. Right. Another cultural reference that he's missing.

"We can watch the films on our next team bonding night," she tells him. "Well. If we still have them, after the Monty Python incident."

"It would have been fine," Clyde says, "If someone who shall not be named had not started whistling Lemming of the BDA at a tense moment."

"I prefer the films of Tati anyway," Tsia sniffs, but before they can start that argument again, the guest of honour emerges, carefully held by her mother, and half drowning in lace, feels the sun on her face, and screams.

"She can't be a vampire," Sigrid mutters. "We would have noticed."

"Emily might be a vampire," Clyde suggests. "Love, did you realise that you looked as if you thought the font was about to boil dry?"

"Yes," Emily says out of the corner of her mouth, and steps forward to help Sofia, who is struggling with Isabella and her mantilla, which has blown forwards. Sean is still inside the church, with his elderly mother, and Emily waggles her fingers to attract his attention, then helps Sofia rearrange things. Sofia's younger sister, one of the godmothers, darts over and takes Isabella. "Rodrigo wants to take photos," she tells Sofia. "Mamma said he had to ask you."

"Of course," Sofia says, looking down at Isabella. "Emily, do you think she needs more suncream? Sean has the bag--"

"I have baby suncream," Emily says, and fishes it out of her purse, where it has been sitting in a little plastic baggie, waiting for this moment. Isabella was born in March. Emily somehow thinks Sean and Sofia will be going through a lot of sun cream this summer.

Isabella's face wrinkles as Emily smoothes the suncream on-- Sofia hasn't got enough hands, and one eye opens, glaring up at Emily. Her eyes are still blue, but it's early days yet, and the general consensus around the water cooler is that they'll darken. Beneath the lace, her hair is dark, and Emily runs a finger down her nose.

"I wish you could have been godmother," Sofia says softly, and Emily swallows back the explanations that rise-- Sean and Sofia have had them, and accepted them, and understood.

"So do I," she says instead, as Sean comes out, his mother on one arm, the baby bag on the other, and Emily wonders for a moment who has the moses basket, before Sigrid, who apparently went back in for it, emerges behind them.

"Chofa!" calls the lean young man who Emily thinks is Sofia's brother, "Can I have a photo of you, and Sean, and his team?"

Emily sees Sean and Sigrid exchange a glance, Sean's raised eyebrow of _Is this wise?_ and Sigrid's shoulder shrug of _Plausible deniability. We can think of something_ before Sofia calls. "Yes. Clyde, Tsia, Jeremy!"

They come, Clyde from where he has been flirting with one of Sean's cousins, Tsia and Jeremy from where they have been talking to Niedzwiecki from JTF-10, and take their positions around Sean and Sofia, all of them clustered around Isabella. Clyde puts one finger on Emily's hip, then, at her nod, puts his arm around her waist. Sigrid, who is shorter than everyone thinks, skirts around them to stand between Emily and Sean. Jeremy and Tsia standing close, if not touching, and it could be for the photo, but Emily wonders for a moment if there's something there--

"Smile!" calls Rodrigo, and Emily lifts her face to the sun, with her people around her, and smiles.


End file.
